Fudou Akio
Fudou Akio (不動 明王, Caleb Stonewall) từng là đội trưởng và một tiền vệ của True Teikoku. Sau đó, cậu đã trở thành một thành viên cho Inazuma Japan. Cậu sẽ xuất hiện lại trong Inazuma Eleven GO. Ngoại hình thumb|left|150px|Fudou (True Teikoku) trên TCGFudou có chiều cao bằng với Kidou, với nước da sáng, mái tóc bờm ngựa màu nâu trên đỉnh đầu, và đôi mắt màu xám xanh. Trong phần 3, tóc của Fudou có xen lẫn tóc trắng ở gần trán. Còn trong GO, Fudou đã cao lên nhiều, và mái tóc của anh đã mọc ra nhiều hơn. Ngoài ra, khi còn chơi cho True Teikoku, trên trán cậu có xăm một hình xăm màu đỏ giống hình tia chớp ở bên trái. Tính cách Fudou là người có tính cách ngang ngược, ngạo mạn với thái độ khá xấc xược, xem thường những người xung quanh. Cậu luôn có xu hướng đưa ra những lời nhận xét tiêu cực về người khác, và thường hay cư xử như thể cậu không quan tâm đến đồng đội khi họ bị thương (mặc dù thực chất là có). Kiểu tính cách này của Fudou khiến cho cậu rất khó gần, thường làm cho người khác ác cảm (nhất là Kidou và Sakuma). Không những thế, trong phần 2 cậu còn là nhân vật phản diện, vì mục đích cá nhân mà cùng Kageymama thành lập ra True Teikoku. Còn trong phần 3, Fudou đã có chút thay đổi, mặc dù tất nhiên cậu vẫn còn kiểu cách ngang tàng như trước. thumb|200pxNgoài ra, cậu cũng không thích phải ngồi dự bị quá nhiều, có thể thấy điều này trong vòng loại châu Á của FFI. Trái ngược với thái độ của mình, bản chất thực sự của Fudou là người khá tốt và sắc bén, cậu được coi là ngang ngửa với Kidou về trình độ và chiến lược. Cậu đã quyết tâm muốn đánh bại Kageyama trong phần 3, vì cậu muốn chứng minh cho ông thấy rằng cậu có thể thắng mà không cần tới ông ta, chỉ có điều Fudou thích tự giải quyết vấn đề một mình, và Kidou, Sakuma đã phải lẻn theo cậu thì mới biết được tâm ý thực sự của cậu. Cốt truyện Tuổi thơ thumb|162px|Fudou hồi nhỏ Khi còn nhỏ, cha của Fudou vì một lí do nào đó đã bị đổ lỗi và phải chịu trách nhiệm cho một lỗi lầm gì đấy cấp trên, và thế là ông bị buộc phải thôi việc. Do chán nản, cha cậu đã rời bỏ gia đình. Mẹ Fudou đã khóc và bảo cậu rằng khi lớn lên hãy trở thành một người đàn ông thật mạnh mẽ, không trở thành một người như cha mình. Tuy nhiên, Fudou lại hiểu câu nói của mẹ mình theo một nghĩa tiêu cực, và trở nên thèm khát sức mạnh, luôn cho rằng "Sức mạnh là tất cả". Có lẽ vì điều này mà khi lớn lên Fudou đã luôn đi săn lùng sức mạnh cho mình, và đã hợp tác với Kageyama để thành lập nên True Teikoku để chứng minh cho mẹ mình thấy rằng mình đã trở nên mạnh mẽ. Phần 2 thumb|left|222px|Fudou trong màu áo True TeikokuFudou xuất hiện lần đầu tiên vào tập 37, gần khu siêu thị nơi mà Raimon đang mua sắm, và cố tình khiến cho cả đội bóng chú ý đến cậu. Sau đó, mọi người mới biết Fudou chính là người đã lấy cái tên của huấn luyện viên Hibiki để gửi tin nhắn đến cho huấn luyện viên Hitomiko về Kageyama. Fudou dẫn đường cho họ đến gặp True Teikoku, đội bóng do Kageyama làm chỉ huy và cậu ta làm đội trưởng. Sau khi đến nơi, tất cả mọi người, đặc biệt là Kidou, đã vô cùng sửng sốt và hoang mang khi biết Sakuma, Genda đã trở về dưới sự điều khiển của Kageyama. Theo như cảnh hồi tưởng của Sakuma, thì Fudou đã đến gặp Sakuma và Genda tại bệnh viện, rồi cám dỗ họ và khiến họ bị mất hết lý trí. Raimon phải đấu một trận với True Teikoku. Trong hiệp 2, sau khi Raimon gỡ hòa 1-1, Fudou đã cố tình thực hiện một cú chuồi bóng rất mạnh bạo, và làm Someoka bị chấn thương ở chân. Một phần có thể là do Fudou đã sử dụng viên đá Aliea, và hlv Hitomiko là người duy nhất phát hiện ra điều này. Ngoài ra, ở cuối tập 36, có thể thấy Fudou đã đứng trên một ngọn núi, trong một cơn bão tuyết khá lớn. Cậu đã sử dụng một trái bóng của Aliea Academy và đá vào sườn núi, tạo ra một trận tuyết lở và giải thoát Kageyama khỏi chiếc xe cảnh sát. Kết thúc trận đấu, Raimon hòa 1-1, và Fudou đã vô cùng sửng sốt khi biết Kageyama quyết định đuổi mình, do cậu đã không tập hợp được những cầu thủ mạnh nhất, những cầu thủ "hạng nhất" cho đội bóng, và còn nói rằng bản thân cậu cũng là một cầu thủ chỉ thuộc loại "hạng nhì". Có lẽ cũng bắt đầu từ lúc này mà Fudou đã thức tỉnh, và dần dần quay ra đối đầu với Kageyama như trong phần 3. Phần 3 thumb|180px|Fudou trong áo khoác Inazuma JapanFudou là một trong 22 cầu thủ được gọi vào tham gia trận đấu tuyển chọn thành viên cho đội bóng Inazuma Japan, và đã được chọn. Tuy nhiên, do thái độ ngang ngược, khó ưa của mình, lúc đầu Fudou không được bất kì một ai (ngoài Endou) tin tưởng cả, họ luôn ác cảm với cậu, nhất là Kidou, Sakuma. Tuy nhiên, trong suốt vòng loại châu Á, huấn luyện viên Kudou gần như không bao giờ cho cậu chơi, và cậu rất bực mình khi phải liên tục ngồi dự bị. Mãi đến tận trận chung kết với Fire Dragon thì cậu mới được vào chơi, hlv giảithumb|left|190px|Fudou trên băng ghế dự bị. thích rằng Fudou giống như một con "át chủ bài" vậy. Mặc dù lúc đầu cậu chưa phối hợp ăn ý với mọi người do cậu chưa hiểu rõ khả năng của họ, nhưng nhờ có Kidou, Endou mà Fudou cuối cùng cũng đã hoà hợp được lối chơi của mình với đội bóng, và sáng tạo ra kỹ năng đầu tiên của mình, Killer Fields cùng với Kidou. Từ đó, Fudou đã bắt đầu được đồng đội tin tưởng hơn trước.thumb|148px|Fudou (Inazuma Japan) trên TCG thumb|left|Fudou trong lễ phụcTrong buổi tiệc mời của Knights of Queen, Fudou có vẻ đã cảm thấy thú vị sau khi thấy Edgar cố tình làm Endou bị mất mặt, mặc dù cậu đã ngăn Kidou bước đến can. Sau đó, Kidou cùng Sakuma theo Fudou đến giúp đỡ Orpheus trước đội bóng của Kageyama. Để chứng minh cho Kageyama thấy rằng Fudou có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ mà không cần tới ông ta, Fudou đãcùng Kidou, Sakuma sáng tạo ra chiêu thức Emperor Penguin No. 3 và đánh bại Team K. Sau việc này, tất cả mọi sự nghi ngờ và ác cảm của Kidou, Sakuma đối với Fudou cũng đã không còn. Trong trận Unicorn, Fudou đã tìm thấy điểm yếu và đánh bại chiến thuật Rolling Thunder, và giúp Inazuma Japan ghi bàn thắng thứ 3. Sau đó, trong tập 110, cậu cùng Kidou xuống Demon's Gate để đấu với Hell Army Z, rồi kế đến là Dark Angel. Khi Natsumi trở về đội và bày tỏ ý định tiếp tục làm manager cho họ, Fudou đã mỉa mai rằng cô đến để thu thập thông tin của họ và đưa cho Little Gigant, mặc dù sau đó Endou vẫn đồng ý cho cô ở lại. Trong buổi tập luyện trước trận đấu, Fudou thấy Gouenji cùng Toramaru đag tập luyện một kỹ năng sút mới, và cậu đã chủ động vào giúp họ. Đến trận đấu với Little Gigant, có thể thấy 3 người họ đã luyện tập Jet Stream, nhưng lại sử dụng không thành công.thumb|left|214px|Fudou tại trận đấu chia tay. Cuối cùng, Fudou và mọi người cổ vũ Endou khi cậu chạy lên và thay thế Fudou sử dụng Jet Stream, ghi bàn thắng cuối cùng cho Inazuma Japan. Sau khi vô địch, mọi người trở về trường của họ để dự lễ tốt nghiệp. Trong tập 127, Fudou cùng Sakuma và các thành viên của Teikoku đến Raimon để xem trận đấu chia tay của họ thật vui vẻ. Fudou nói rằng cậu đến coi vì đây làm một trận đấu quan trọng đối với tất cả mọi người. thumb|130px|Fudou GO trong hình vẽ chính thức. Phần GO thumb|left|Fudou (GO) trong game.Fudou sẽ xuất hiện lại trong GO. Theo như trong game, anh sẽ cùng những thành viên cũ của Raimon và Inazuma Japan đến theo dõi trận chung kết giữa Raimon (GO) với Seidouzan và Dragonlink. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon: thumb|129px|Fudou trong Movie GO Fudou sẽ cùng Endou, Kidou, Kabeyama, Fubuki, và Kazemaru xuất hiện trong movie của GO, dưới dạng thiếu niên để giúp Raimon (GO) đấu với Team Zero. Kỹ năng *'OF Killer Fields '(với Kidou) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3 '(với Kidou và Sakuma) *'SH Jet Stream '(với Gouenji và Toramaru) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (GO Movie) *'SH Triple Boost '(Game, True Teikoku) *'SH Dokonjou Bat '(Game) *'SH Death Drop ' (Game Wii) *'OF Judge Through 2'(Game) *'DF Killer Slide' (Game) *'DF Welcome Back' (Game) Kỹ năng chiến thuật *'HT Dual Typhoon ' Câu nói *''"If you're going to lose confidence just 'cause you can't practise for two days', then give up being a national." '' (với các thành viên trong Inazuma Japan) *''"Stop getting buried in the past already! That wishy washy attitude is pissing me off! We're not freaking puppets or creations!"'' (Với Kidou Yuuto) *''"Don't get the wrong idea here! I didn't approach Kageyama in order to join up with him. I wanted to show that guy directly... that i don't need his power anymore!"'' (Với Sakuma Jirou) *''"You're so pathetic going Kidou, Kidou all the time, Kageyama!"'' (với Kageyama Reiji) *''"And here I was trying to put an end to his plans by myself, But you all kept following me, geez... If Kageyama says he's going to destroy Japan's team, then I'll... bring him down with soccer!"'' (với mọi người) *''"What're you going to do about it, Kidou-kun? Go back to being Kageyama's creation? Or..."'' (Với Kidou Yuuto) *''"You do have a point. That technique may be the perfect way to show him"'' (với Kidou Yuuto) Thông tin thêm *thumb|150px|Fudou (GO) trên TCGFudou có cùng người chuyển âm với Ichinose Kazuya, Atsuishi Shigeto trong Inazuma Eleven, và Minamisawa Atsushi, Sakisaka Satoru trong GO. *Cậu là một trong những nhân vật duy nhất không hề có bất cứ một kỹ năng riêng nào của mình trong anime. *Cậu là một trong những nhân vật có tới 4 kiểu tóc khác nhau, tính cả phần GO. **Ngoài ra, vẻ bề ngoài cùng vết xăm mà Fudou có trong phần 2 có lẽ là do tác động của viên đá Aliea Meteorite. *Bài hát nhân vật của Fudou là "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues", hát chung với Tobitaka, Someoka, và Tsunami. Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Lửa Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:True Teikoku Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Tiền vệ Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1 Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime